


SEAL Team Prompts and Drabbles

by RayByAnotherName



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Drabbles and prompt responses (which are rarely prompt...) related to SEAL Team!As always, feel free to take a prompt or drabble and run with it - just tag me so I can reads!





	1. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one please where clay act like a big brother to Jason’s kids and Emma’s date leaves her stranded and crying far from home (at least to far to walk) an call clay for help because she doesn’t want to worry her dad. Clay tells her he’ll always be there for her like a older brother. Please.

*ring* *ring* *RING*

Clay reached over to his coffee table with no small amount of grumbling and at least one swear word. He glanced at the screen, half expecting a summons, but seeing the smiling face of Emma Hayes instead.

"Hello?" Clay answered as he looked towards his wall clock. 2:32. His eyes narrowed. 

Emma's voice was shrill, "Oh my gosh, Clay!" She laughed wetly, "I was so worried you wouldn't answer." 

"O-kay?" Clay was already standing. "What's going on Emma?" 

She took a quick breath, loud and huffy. "My friends wanted to do like a fun weekend in D.C. and so I came into town with them and we went to some clubs and there was this guy and-"

"Where are you?" Clay cut her off. He'd seen enough teen movies to know how this story was going to end and he had already slipped on his sandals. 

Emma rattled off some cross streets and then Clay listened to her ramble off the rest of her story while he drove. He sure as hell was not going to let her hang up, not at this time of night, in this city, in any neighborhood. 

"You wouldn't have happen to catch the guy's last name would you?" Clay asked as he pulled up beside her. Emma slipped into his car and immediately launch at him for a hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Clay patted her back awkwardly with one hand as he clicked the door locks on the other. "We've all been a dumb drunk before. No sweat." 

Emma nodded as she sat back in her seat. There were tear streaks down her face, mascara rubbed across her cheek. 

"Seriously though, I'd really like to pay the dude a visit." Clay put the car in gear. It wasn't a long drive to New York, but Clay would love to spend it planning a murder. Who leaves a girl on the side of the road with no cash? Who?!

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell my dad about this?" Emma's lips quirked up hopefully. Clay snorted.

"If I knew how to keep a secret from your dad I would not waste it on yours." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they waited for a light, "But he probably won't ask and I don't plan to bring it up. 

Emma took a visible breath, sinking back into his Camaro's seat, "His last name was Williams." Clay bared his teeth. "Don't go too big brother on him."

Clay hummed to himself, "No promises."


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay is the only one not sick, which is not as glamorous as he'd hoped. 
> 
> Requested months ago during the summer prompt challenge, so not technically a 'tumblr prompt.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from swissmiss69: clay is the only one not sick and is smirking/smug for being the one not ill hurt for once think (flu or food poisoning) taking care of the rest of the team !

Sonny glowered at the blond bastard, "You get that smug smirk off your face, Spenser!" His bellow was less effective when it was immediately followed by an upchuck. 

"But I'm finally not the one sick!" Clay was almost vibrating with excitement as he rocked back on his heels. The rest of Bravo glared up at him from their cages. Every single one of them was sat on their bench with a trash can in front of them. 

Even Davis was green as she'd returned all their gear. She'd promptly left them to their suffering too. No jokes or teasing. So obviously she was sick. 

"I told you we shouldn't have eaten that stew!" Jason grumbled after a particularly chunky round of retching. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and stood up. He pointed at Sonny and Trent, "You and You are officially Spenser's problem." 

Clay's eyes went wide. His bouncing stopped, "What?" 

"Team's sick, you're not." Jason looked at him with narrowed eyes and shrugged. "Naima and Rebecca will be here soon for the other wretches. And I got kids who can fetch my food. So, you got the bachelors." 

Jason then proceeded to grumble about dumb blonds and obvious explanations for ten minutes while the team slowly packed themselves up to go home. 

It was with great reluctance, and several pointed nods from Ray, that Clay loaded Sonny and Trent into the back of his car. Trash cans too. He was in no mood to detail his car. 

"So, you two cool with my place or...?" 

Sonny cackled, "Sure, why not. Better your couch than mine."

"Especially if there's a projectile vomiting situation." Trent tacked on with a grin. Clay paled and started the car.

This was O-ficially not fun anymore.


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is back from vacation, but Clay is not there to welcome him with the rest of Bravo. Worry ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: no one heard from clay on break and Ray and his wife go check on him and find him sick with the flu.

Three weeks! 

Ray stretched his arms up in triumph as he entered Bravo's ready room. As expected, he was met with hoots and hollers.

"The prodigal son returns!" "We were startin' to worry you'd retired on us!" 

The jokes were welcome, especially after three weeks of relative quiet huddled up with his babies and his wife. Ray swept the room for injuries. Trent's cage had a new dent, Brock's had a bag (an entirely too large one at that) or drug treats.

"Where's junior at?" Ray did a quick spin to double check the room. Jason's brow furrowed. "Ya know, about yea high. Scruffy blond hair?" Ray waved in the general vicinity of Clay's height, save a few injuries in case the kid was hiding behind Sonny's duffel. 

"Baby Spenser has not yet graced us with his presence this morning." Sonny's arms spread wide and low as he attempt a curtsey. The man did not fall, Ray would give him that.

Ray shrugged, "Alright, he owes me a case a beer then. Not here to welcome me back?" He scoffed. "Just plain disrespectful." 

Around him the bulk of Bravo team chuckled. Full Metal and Kairos had even turned up for his return. Ray couldn't shake a tingling in the back of his mind. 

"Okay," Ray took a breath as he walked up to Jason's cage, "Should I be insulted or worried?" It was the end of the day. No spin up. No Clay. 

"Technically, today Was an off-day on our rotation." Jason shrugged as he picked up his bag. "Kid probably just forgot you were coming back. Been a hectic few weeks without you to wrangle these monsters for me."

Ray snorted, "Bravo or your kids?" Jason held a hand to his chest as they walked out. He ignored the whining. And the continued tingling. 

"You got that look." Naima didn't even pause in her movements. Dinner was stirred and the baby bounced all while she leveled Ray with her own look. 

"What look?" Ray narrowed his eyes. Beside him, still distracted by her puzzle, Jameelah laughed.

"Your worry face!" 

Ray's mouth fell open as he glanced back at his daughter, and the up at his wife. "Now you're teaming up on me? For real?" 

"Only when necessary," Naima smiled at him. It was extra wide as Jameelah nodded her agreement. She slotted the last piece into her puzzle and cheered. 

"So?" Jameelah hung off his arm, lips puckered in a pout, "Who are you worried about, Daddy?" 

Ray didn't even have time to think about denying it. "Clay?" Naima smirked when Ray's head furrowed at her guess. "What's wrong with him?"

"No idea," Ray shrugged. "He wasn't there today." Naima's lips curved down in a frown. "Jason didn't seem concerned."

Naima's brow rose, "About Clay? The kid has given him more grey hairs than Emma and Mikey combined. And he's not worried?"

"Apparently not." 

The stove was quickly turned off.

"Go get your shoes sweety," Naima directed their daughter as she set RJ in his carrier. Seat belts were locked and doors closed within minutes. 

Ray drove the twenty minutes - forty actually, with traffic - to Clay's apartment. Naima kept her lips pursed the whole way. 

"If he is fine, he owes Me a case of beer." Naima looked down her nose at Ray. "The good stuff too, not the piss water you boys drink." Ray chuckled to himself, hoped Clay had a damn good explanation for his absence. 

He did. When Naima unlocked Clay's door - and since when did she have a key? - they found Clay passed out in his bed with a bottle of Nyquil and some Vicks on his bedside table. 

"Okay." Naima huffed a breathe and looked around at the mess of tissues, dirty clothes, and dishes. Clay had obviously not moved much in a few days. "Jason owes me that case now." 

Ray did not envy Jason come morning. He did text Brock to bring his video camera though.


	4. Hospital Reqs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Mukelover09 here on Ao3: would you do one by chance of mikey gets hurt during hockey camp (or game) but they wont let Emma sign him out so she has the hospital call Clay because hes the only one around (set when the rest of the team is in Mali) please.

Emma glared at the nurse, arms crossed, "I have the medical power of attorney." 

"You're not 18," the nurse didn't even pause in her typing, "You can't sign out a minor as a minor. Even with power of attorney." 

A derisive smile was aimed at Emma and she desperately wished she was dealing with a military hospital. They'd have simply confirmed her father was deployed and checked that her grandmother was flying back next week. 

With a huff, Emma turned back to the waiting room and tried to think of an adult who could sign Mikey out. Making him spend a whole week in a hospital would suck both for him and their bank account. Emma scrolled through her contacts.

Davis was at OCS. 

Naima was on shift right now, and having her drive across the state sounded cruel. RJ was only just starting to sleep through the night. 

Rebecca Reynolds was in New York this weekend. 

Spenser. 

Emma stared at Clay's cell number. He was state-side. She was fairly positive he could drive. She clicked the green call. 

"Hello?" The voice that answered was thick and gruff and Emma immediately remembered it was 11p. 

"Hi. This is Emma Hayes." Emma bit her lip. She'd never actually called her dad's rookie before.

The voice was suddenly alert, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma huffed out a breath, "Frustrated but fine. Mickey broke his arm at hockey camp. The hospital won't release him to me because I'm not 18." 

There's a long moment of silence where Emma thinks she might have to actually come out an ask him. But then she hears the distinct jangling of keys.

"Which hospital?"


	5. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt from Anonymous: Emma Mikey and Clay all get sick with the Flu that’s been going around and Jason takes care of his kids and Clay as well at his house. (after Alana dies).

Jason pulled on his hair as he stood in the kitchen, alone. There was soup on the stove. Burnt. Which he hadn't been aware you could do to soup. 

"Take a vacation, Jace, it'll be fine." He muttered Ray's words under his breath as he looked at the pot on his stove. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "You need to relax."

Yeah. He'd gotten to relax. 

For a day. 

Emma and Mikey had both caught a nasty bug at the beach - his truck would never be the same after That drive home- and Clay'd somehow managed to contract the thing in the two seconds he'd been here. 

In the kid's defense, Jason had asked him to deliver some groceries. But who gets sick that fast?! Who?! 

Clay f-ing Spenser. Every damn time. 

Jason turned to his fridge. He grabbed some strawberry jello cups and walked into the living room. 

"Eat." Jason dropped the first cup on Clay's head. Not his stomach. Jason had learned since yesterday. "Or I'll ha e Sonny come get you to stay at his place."

Clay made a very impressive whining noise before tearing off the cover to slurp out the jello out. No utensils required. 

"Slowly, you puke again I'm calling Trent." The slurping slowed. Jason gave his rookie one last warning glare - the kid could find trouble in a church, Jason was taking no chances! - and then moved down the hall. 

Emma groaned and muttered what sounded eerily like a curse word, "Language!" He set the jello cup on her bedside table with a spoon.

"Sorry," Emma grumbled. She didn't sit up, or open her eyes, but she did grab the jello without prompting. 

Across the hall Jason sat on the foot of Mikey's bed and lightly shook the boy's leg. He whined in a nearly exact recreation of Clay. That was probably the scariest thing about them all being sick - Mikey was spending far too much time with Clay.

"Time to eat, bud," Jason kept on shaking the leg until Mikey sat up. He resorted to a sing-song voice, "It's jello." Mikey finally sat up and Jason watched him eat two bites before he got up. 

He passed through each room one more time, this time with water bottles, before returning to the kitchen. 

The soup was still there. Mocking him. Jason glared at it and then grabbed another can from the pantry.


	6. Ship Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone said something in the discord... I decided to share.

"Mom and dad are fighting again," Sonny said as he plopped into his beach chair in front of the fire. Beside him Clay was furrowing his brow. Trent passed Sonny a beer. 

"Wait, if Jason and Ray are our parents…does that make Blackburn our grandfather?" Clay's mouth hung open as he stared at the fire. One eyebrow rose higher, "Or our uncle?" 

Sonny snorted and took a swig of his beer. He tapped Clay's leg with his foot, "Obviously, he's Rayson's wingman." 

"Rayson?" Clay's head snapped to the left to look at Sonny. His jaw was practically on the ground, eyes wide. 

On his other side, Brock chuckled, "I ship it." Cereberus barked. Trent raised his beer in solidarity before downing the whole thing. 

"Get with the times, sweetheart," Sonny teased, drawl thick, "Everyone's got a ship name nowadays."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just going to be all SEAL Team now! ;)


	7. The Worst Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "big brother clay request oneshot is clay was there for Emma and Mikey after there mom died please." 
> 
> So here's Clay attempting to comfort Mikey.

Clay stood awkwardly by Sonny as Jason flitted around the room, never stopping to sit or talk or eat. Ray was eyeing him from his spot by the couch. It would only be so long before Bravo 1 was cornered and confronted. 

There was exactly zero else Clay wanted to witness less. When Ray made a beeline for Jason, Clay made one for the nearest door. He ignored Sonny's muttered jab as he ducked down the hallway. 

A soft thump drew Clay into one of the bedrooms. 

"Hey, Mikey." Clay cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway of the boy's room. 

Mikey continued to throw a ball at his wall, catching it as it bounced back, and then throwing it again. His eyes were ringed red and he sniffed every few seconds. 

Clay moved inside, he took a seat in the desk chair by the doorway. Mikey stopped throwing the ball. He turned on his bed to look at Clay. 

"Will it go away?" Mikey's voice wasn't quite loud enough to qualify as a whisper. Clay ducked his head. He took a deep breathe. 

"No." Clay looked up, met the kid's eyes, "Not yet anyway." He cleared his throat again, looked at the wall. He hated talk about his mom. Hated thinking about her too. 

Mikey sniffed again, "So what do you do then?" 

Clay shrugged, looked back at him again. "You just learn to work around it, I guess." Mikey was starting to cry again, rubbing at his face harshly as if that will stop it. 

When his mother had died, Ash had told him crying was for baby's. Clay, being all of six, was not a baby anymore. 

"You miss her, Mikey?" Clay asked him. Mikey nodded. He was losing his battle against the tears. "Then cry." Clay shrugged. "It just shows you cared, okay?" 

Mikey nodded, and Clay didn't know what to do as the 12 year old started to cry in earnest, sobbing into his pillow. Eventually he got up, and he slowly rubbed circles over the boy's back like his grandmother had done for him. 

"I don't know if it's true, but…" Clay swallowed as his voice cracked, "My grandmother told me mom's keeping watching over us, even after their gone." 

In the next moment, Mikey was sobbing into his chest. Clay rocked him slowly, trying to remember all the comforting things his grandmother had whispered in his ears and generally just panicking.

When Sonny ducked his head in a few minutes later, he nodded, even smiled. He slipped away before Clay could ask for help and Mikey continued to cry into his shoulder. 

"It's okay, little buddy, I got you." Clay murmured, tucking his chin over Mikey's head. Mikey's fingers tightened in his shirt.


	8. Not in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @incorrectsealteamcbs :
> 
> Jason, about Ash: Can I shoot him?  
Blackburn: Not in public.
> 
> Source: Supernatural

Jason glowered at Ash Spenser from his perch on Ray’s counter. The man was all smiles and jovial laughs as he followed Clay around the room. The fact that he kept squeezing Clay’s shoulder or arm, not the problem. The problem was that Clay’s smile got real tight everytime he did it.

“Who is that guy?” Vic lowered his voice as he walked up. His eyes darted towards Ash, who was currently smoozing Captain Lindell and the physiologist. They were both falling for it - hook, line, and sinker.

“That would be Clay’s father.” Blackburn took a swig of his beer, “Former frogman, wrote a book. Lindell just lifted his PNG status.”

“He’s an asshole,” Jason’s eyes did not shift from their target. Vic looked from Jason to Ash, nodded, and then walked swiftly in the opposite direction.

Ash squeezed the back of Clay’s neck and the kid immediately turned a flinch into a smile.

“Can I shoot him?” Jason asked and he heard Blackburn chuckle.

A beer was placed in Jason’s hand, “Not in public.” As if on cue, Full Metal appeared at Blackburn’s side. Jason still didn’t turn his head.

“Vic said you needed me for something boss?”


	9. Plead the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @incorrectsealteamcbs :
> 
> Trent: How many fingers am I holding up?  
Clay: The fifth amendment says I don't have to answer that.
> 
> Source: Wolf 359

Trent nearly snarled at Sonny when he opened his front door. The Texan was standing there, big smile and bigger shiner, with Clay hanging off his side.

“What the fuck did you two do this time?”

Sonny cleared his throat, “Now, I take exception to that, we did not start the fight!” His grip tightened on Clay’s waist as the kid swayed.

“We did finish it though!” Clay grinned. One of his teeth was chipped. His eyes were swimming. And his head kept lulling to the side.

Trent inhaled through his nose, closed his eyes, and then repeated himself. “What did you fuckers do this time?”

“Well, uh,” Sonny pointed at Clay’s head, “Kid might have gotten hit with a bottle or two and you know how he is about head injuries.”

The two smiled at Trent in tandem. He growled and stepped back to let them inside. “I swear, if the newbie is half as much trouble as either of you, I’ll quit.”

“No~” Clay whined as Sonny deposited him on Trent’s couch. “You’re my favorite doctor.”

“I’m not a doctor, brat,” Trent resisted the temptation to slap the side of Clay’s head. He crouched in front of him, held up three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Clay’s face scrunched up, “The fifth amendment says I don’t have to answer that.”

“Constitution, Smonstitution, Jason will kick your ass if you don’t listen to Trent, little buddy.” Sonny stood, with arms crossed and eyebrows lowered, directly behind Trent. “Now answer the question.

”…three?“ Clay puckered his bottom lip.

Trent dropped his hand and looked up at Sonny, "Did you signal him?” Sonny held up his hands in surrender under Trent’s narrowed eyes.

“I ain’t dumb enough to do something that stupid!” Sonny’s lips twitched, “Ain’t quite that drunk neither.”

There was a moment, probably about five minutes ago, where Trent thought he was going to have a quiet night. He swatted the smile off Sonny’s face.


End file.
